A Galaxy in Chaos
by Jek Windu
Summary: An ancient prophecy begins to come true as a galaxy begins to crumble into chaos and despair. Prequel AU, Qui/Obi/Ani, Jango, Siri. CHAPTER 5 POSTED!! BIRTH OF SIDIOUS PART 1
1. Trailer

There is a legend among the Jedi. Of a time when the galaxy is in disarray and terror and destruction prevail. When the Sith will return to conquer the galaxy and annihilate the Jedi. During this tmie a hero would be born, a Jedi, the most powerful ever encountered. Their coming would hail the destruction of the Sith and bring balance to the Force.  
  
The galaxy is in disarray and terror and destruction rule.  
  
The Sith have returned.  
  
The Jedi are dying.  
  
The only question is, [i]has the Hero been born? 


	2. 1

Chapter One  
  
15-year-old Siri Tachi slowly made her way though calming exercises as she sat cross-legged in a sparing room of the Jedi Temple. She was waiting for a fellow Padawan and wanted a clear head to face him. This particular Padawan had defeated her all of fourteen times and it made Siri furious. The way he acted around her, all high and mighty, just because he had won a stupid duel!! And it didn't help this Jedi was one of her closest friends. Just the thinking about it enraged the young Jedi, making calming exercises futile. Sighing, she slipped off her over-tunic and began do to calisthenics. Ten minutes into her workout, the object of her displeasure entered the large room. Her eyebrow twitched as he struted in, already in his undershirt, and smiled at her in what had to be the most arrogant fashion imaginable.  
"Hello, Obi-Wan." , Siri said through gritted teeth. The older Jedi smiled at her and replied.  
"How many times have I beat you now? I lost count after it hit double digits." It took 14 years of Jedi training to keep Siri from lunging at him. "You are going to pay for that one." Obi-Wan merely unclipped his lightsaber and stood ready, the bright blue coloring his face. Siri palmed the familiar weapon and felt the comforting heat of the magenta blade. The two combatants waited to see who would strike first. It was Siri. Obi-Wan barely bought up his blade to block her lunge. Disentangling her weapon, Siri slashed down to his knee only to have her blade stopped by a rod of blue. Teeth clenched in frustration, she let loose a flurry of slashes and lunges, all of whom the older Jedi blocked easily.  
Obi-Wan wanted to shake the younger human in frustration. As long as she'd known him, Siri had to know she would never get through his defenses like that. Blocking yet another strike, he pushed forward with the Force, sending his raging opponent flying away and deactivating his lightsaber.  
"Siri, stop trying to break through my defenses on sheer strength! For Force's sake that's what Form Three was designed to stop. Now, get up and try to relax, this isn't a real duel and I'm not your enemy. Far from it, I hope.", he said slowly as not to infuriate his friend more. Siri panted, her anger ebbing away into guilt as Obi-Wan helped her up. But that doesn't mean she'd ever show it.  
"So you were about to crack huh? Figures. C'mon, let's go to the lounge, I wanna check if any more Senator's have been murdered.", she said in what she hoped was convincing apathy. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as he followed her out of the sparing room.  
  
It was a pitch black night on the world of Selonia. The Senator slept peacefully in his home, unaware of the menace against him. Unaware that he was the target of a Sith Lord. A man in strange armor quietly cut through the glass of the Senator's bedroom having already deactivated the security system. The bounty hunter sild in the room silently. He slowly made his way to the where the Senator and his wife were sleeping. The hunter smiled inside his helmet. Even if they had been awake, it would've made no difference. Because, if Jango Fett wanted you dead, you were dead.  
  
By the time dawn drove the darkness away, yet another member of the Senate lay with his throat slit. 


	3. 2

Chapter Two  
  
The Republic Senate was in an uproar. In the last four months, 15 Senators had been murdered, all in the same brutal fashion. Chancellor Valorum's efforts to catch the culprit were ineffective, the Jedi he sent could find no trace of the killer, no one could determine who was at risk. The Senate wanted to know why couldn't their Supreme Chancellor protect them? Was he even competent to do so? These were the thoughts that made Nero Palpatine smile in the midst of the chaos around him. Valorum's majordomo could yell all he wanted, it would make no difference. Palpatine frowned, everyone was yelling, but no one was yelling the right thing. They were all asking for more skilled Jedi, the assignment of Jedi guards. Nero sighed, he'd have to do it himself; one couldn't trust these blood-sucking leeches to do anything, no matter how much they had been manipulated. Standing up, he surveyed the bedlam masquerading as a government. The Force enhancing his voice, he called out over the voices,  
"My fellow Senators, it is clear to me now that Chancellor Valorum can no longer protect us from the vagabonds that threaten our grand Republic. I call for a vote of no confidence in Supreme Chancellor Valorum."  
It was as if someone had pressed the mute button on a loud broadcast. The entire room was hushed, the Senators could scarcely believe what they had just heard. Palpatine resolutely surveyed the immense chamber, waiting for one of the leeches to get some boldness.  
"Vote now!", yelled Ask Moe of Malastare. He was followed by the Duro Senator, then the Anobis representative. Soon, almost every politician in the room was yelling to take the vote now; Valorum's majordomo yelled "Order!! Order!!" again and again, but he might as well been trying to stop a moon from falling. Palpatine smiled as he saw Valorum's face. The once respected Chancellor was in a daze, unable to process the catastrophe his career had suffered. Palpatine's plan was working, just a little longer and he'd have a shot at the Chancellorship. Then, at that very moment, a 2000- year-old scheme was almost defied.  
"Quiet!! Look at the evidence!! The Chancellor has done all he could to stem these attacks. If it was not for his efforts, I have no doubt many more Senators would lay dead!! We must take our protection into our own hands!!", bellowed Osaru Organa of Alderann. This call seemed to have the same effect as Palpatine's own outcry. The Senate again silenced, and again began to bar. This time, however, the wall of noise was split in half; one side calling for the vote, and the other calling to cease the debate. Nero, shook with anger, it took all the discipline he had not kill Organa now. The voice of confidence seemed to grant the power of speech to Valorum.  
"This meeting of the Senate is adjourned until tomorrow. At that time, we will....continue to debate this.....this issue." Even though the shaken Chancellor's voice was barely audible , everyone in the immense room seemed to hear it. Palpatine stared at Organa's retreating back with hatred worthy of a Sith Lord. Organa's fate...no, the fate of Organa's entire [i]family[/i] had been decided.  
  
As evening descended over the city-world. A figure in black robes walked to a wall, depressed a certain spot and walked into the newly revealed chamber. Stepping in front of a holoemitter, a mysterious figure appeared in the apparatus. This figure was in strange armor. The armored shape bowed.  
"My Lord."  
"Jango, it seems we have not killed enough Senators. Your target is the Organa family of Alderann. I want them all dead.", said the black clad figure.  
"As you wish, My Lord.", answered the holoimage. 


	4. 3

Chapter Three  
  
When he thought about it, Jango didn't really care what the deaths of the Senators was doing to the Senate, or what Lord Sidious' plan had to do with it. The Slave I rocketed through hyperspace toward the pearl that was Alderann. Looking at the datapad in his hand, Fett studied the layout of the Royal Palace. His plan of attack would be simple, but effective. Pressing a button on the pad, he bought up figures on the Organa family. It was surprisingly small for a senator's family; the wife, Marie, and his young son, Bail. Jango raised an eyebrow under his helmet. Bail was only five-years-old; it had been a long time since Fett had been forced to kill children. The bounty hunter found the heinous act somewhat dishonorable, but the boy was part of his bounty.  
The vessel came out of hyperspace about an hour away from the sphere that held his targets. Jango left the comfort of the cockpit to check his weapons. His signature double blasters were locked and loaded, flamethrower fueled, blades sharpened, jetpack charged. Beneath the ominous mask, the bounty hunter smiled. He was ready for the hunt.  
Fett landed the Slave stealthily in the forest surrounding the Royal Palace. Covering ground quickly, but silently, Jango made his way to the security perimeter in 20 minutes. The hunter surveyed the defenses.....they would be simple to disable. By the time the guards would realize, it would be too late. The predator sneered as he smelled the blood of his prey.  
15 minutes later, at the base of the Royal Palace's east wall, Jango had a rare moment of uneasiness at the fact none of the security seemed to be aware of his presence. But it quickly passed, Fett lulled himself into believing the guards were simply foolishly unalert. The bounty hunter began to slowly scale the walls toward Senator Organa's bedroom. Upon reaching his target, Jango slowly cut through the glass without having to bother with a window security system. Organa's own pacifist ways would be his undoing. The hunter slipped in and dropped to the floor without a sound. He made his way over to the bed. Pausing at the edge of the bed, Fett aimed one of his pistols at Organa's head. Just one more second and it would be bounty served. The hunter began to pull the trigger....  
  
Cliffe, huh? I'll have the next one up by tomorrow, hopefully. 


	5. 4

Chapter Four  
  
Two days. For two days the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy had been prisoner on a planet that hadn't seen warfare in millennia. Stranger things had happened. The guards had tried to interrogate him, tried to get him to rat out Lord Sidious. Fett had responded to none of the inquiries, knowing that if he did, his fate would be far worse than anything these peace-spoiled "soldiers" could do. In frustration, Organa had resorted to more psychological warfare, keeping Jango awake, playing annoying noises over and over. With these a failure, Osanu now left the door to Jango's cell open; keeping the hunter bound with auto-blasters trained on him, of course.  
Fett sat silently in his chair, waiting for the inexperienced guards to make a mistake. Just one would be enough to allow the bounty to escape. Suddenly the man heard the unmistakable giggling of small children. Jango's auburn head snapped up, this might be the blunder he was looking for. His brown eyes caught sight of the younglings, two boys, who appeared to be very young. Jango's eyes widened. One the toddlers had the same jet black hair as Osanu, the other, however, had a mane of dirty blonde hair. Fett said nothing, he didn't have to, and the boys would come in on their own accord.  
Jango was soon proven right. The blonde haired kid led the other along, who was busy cowering behind his companion's back. Fett had to admire the child; most toddlers wouldn't wander into a dungeon, let alone a dungeon with the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy inside. The blonde walked through the door with curiosity brimming from his ice-blue eyes.  
"What's your name, kid?" Jango spoke for the first time since he began this ill-fated mission. Those ice eyes considered the hunter for a moment, and then answered without a hint of fear.  
"I'm Anakin Skywalker,", said the boy, then jabbing his thumb at his back, "And this is Bail Organa." Jango again acclaimed Anakin's courage. Time to test its limits and the how much he could use them.  
"Aren't you scared of me? I'm sure your parents have told you how dangerous I am.", Fett said evenly. Most little boys would be scared stiff by this man. It was obvious Anakin was not "most little boys".  
"That's true, they have told us to stay away from you, but you're tied, I don't think you can hurt us. Can you?", the boy said with the honesty that is the sole luxury of five-year-olds. Jango took his time responding, he didn't want to send the boys away, but they needed to fear him. Only then could he use them.  
"Maybe, I don't know. But, do you want to be here when I find out?" Bail seemed to cower even more at the veiled threat but Anakin simply continued to gaze at the bounty hunter. Ice blue eyes flashed and Skywalker abruptly walked to the table behind the prisoner, leaving a terrified Bail behind.  
"Why are you so afraid of me? Your daddy had me tied up and put in here.", Fett said evenly. Bail looked petrified for a moment longer, then seemed to sum up his courage.  
"My mommy said that you tried to do a really bad thing to me. Just like you did to the other Senator's little boys.", he said timidly. Jango had to hide a feral sneer; Bail would be ridiculously easy to manipulate, Anakin on the other hand might cause a problem. The prisoner wished he could see what the braver boy was doing behind him. Fett shrugged it off, time to make Bail his.  
"Well, I-",  
"I'm done, time to go. Mom's making sandwiches for lunch so c'mon!", Anakin interrupted. The toddlers walked out the door at a brisk pace, now seeming to want to get a way from Jango as quickly as possible. Anger was one of the few emotions that Jango's face was capable of showing. His face was definitely more animated now.  
  
Forty meters away, climbing the stairs out of the mostly empty dungeon, young Skywalker halted. He dug his hands into his pockets and withdrew a small circular device.  
"What's that?", Bail wondered.  
"It's a holo, I tried playing it when I found it, but it's locked, but-"  
"You've never met a machine that didn't like you.", Bail supplied for his playmate. The boys laughed and ran up the stairs to their lunch.  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan strode through the halls of the Jedi Temple. It seemed the council needed them for something. The Master looked at the Apprentice fondly, Obi-Wan was the son he would never have. But, he seemed troubled, as if confused over something. Qui-Gon opened his mouth to inquire, but thought better of it, at his age-as close to Knighting as he was, he needed to learn to deal with his dilemmas without relying on a Master. The older man closed his mouth and continued walking in a silence Obi-Wan eventually broke.  
"It's good to be doing something again. I thought getting a break would be relaxing, but I find it...boring.", he said as if trying to distract himself. Qui-Gon considered this for a moment, then replied.  
"I'm beginning to suspect this has something to do with the Senatorial murders."  
"Why?", asked the young Jedi.  
"We're one of the most experienced Master-Padawan teams, I don't know of anything else that would require such proficiency as ours." Obi-Wan nodded and went back to his own thoughts. They walked in silence as they reached the Council chamber. The aide, a young Padawan, let the Jedi in immediately.  
The Council chamber had never been a place Qui-Gon had taken all that seriously, he'd been there so many times as a child he wasn't effected by the aurora of "wisdom" other Jedi felt, nor did he feel the ominous foreboding Obi-Wan did. Qui-Gon's suspicions on the nature of the assignment were almost confirmed when he saw all 12 members of the High Council was present-that did not happen unless the topic was of the highest importance. Depa Bilaba was the first to speak.  
"Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, I trust you are well-rested from your break?"  
"We are, but we are also anxious to resume serving the Republic and the Order.", the Jedi Master said calmly.  
"As you know, two days ago Senator Organa managed to capture Jango Fett, whom we now believe is the perpetrator of the Senatorial murders.", stated Mace Windu, who never seemed to bother with pleasantries.  
"Believe we do, Fett's employer send another bounty hunter, he will.", Yoda continued, Adi Gallia carried on.  
"Your mission is, of course, to protect the Organa's from any such hunter and to find out who is ordering these attacks. You leave at 0730 tomorrow." Qui-Gon and Qbi-Wan bowed and left the chamber.  
Qui-Gon did not feel exactly comforted to have been right in his assumption. He couldn't place it, but he felt.something..larger than was amiss.  
"Obi-Wan! I've been waiting for your lazy butt-me, you, Bant, and Garen were supposed to meet at lunch! Good afternoon, Master Jinn.", said the unmistakable voice of Siri.  
"Sorry, Siri, the Council called us.", a bashful Kenobi said.  
"Well, if you're sorry, why don't you stop pouting about and come on.", his friend answered, voice sounding harsh but with a hint of forgiveness. Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head. Turning back toward his mentor, he asked,  
"Master, I know we have to review the data for our mission, but may I do it later?"  
"You really think you need to ask? The datapad will be on your bed when you return. Have a good afternoon.", replied the Master with an incredulous look. The two Padawans bowed and headed off to enjoy themselves. Jinn sighed, as a Jedi grew older the time to be with friends was a rare endowment. The old man turned his back and walked to his quarters to prepare for what he knew would be a trying mission. He had no idea.  
  
"As the bounty hunter, now identified as the notorious Jango Fett, made his way into the Alderannian Royal Palace to assassinate Senator Organa. At that time, the Senator's guards captured the assassin in a brave trap. Fett is now being interrogated at the Palace. In other news.", said the voice of Holonet news caster Julie Bertuoli. Suddenly, a storm of blue lightning melted the holoemitter. Sith Lord Sidious was angry, very angry. How dare Organa foil his plan!! How could Fett be so foolish?! And Valorum, the Dark Lord now had no chance for a vote of no confidence, since the weak little maggot's sole supporter was a "hero". But Palpatine had a plan. Palpatine always had a way out, a backup. Organa would pay [i]dearly[/i] for his arrogance, but first Valorum had to be dealt with. The Sith needed his shot at the Chancellorship. Palpatine spoke for the first time since his discovery of Jango's failure.  
"Maul", called out the cold, soulless voice.  
"What is my bidding, Master?", inquired an equally evil voice.  
"This is your mission. Later tonight."  
A few minutes later, the apprentice had his task and the master sneered with the knowledge that soon he would finally bring about the revenge his Order had craved for millennia. The Sith was happy now.  
  
Sorry it took so long, but I've been really busy the last couple of weeks. How was it? Did I get Qui-Gon right? In the last part, I tried to make the reader feel they were sharing Palps emotions, did I succeed? 


	6. Birth of SidiousPart 1

An hour or so, huh? Sorry for the long wait, had to go on yet another family trip last weekend. Thanks to everyone who replied. So you won't be confused, this post takes place 46 years before the timeline of the main fic.  
  
Chapter 5 - Birth of Sidious: Part 1  
  
The war of Melida/Daan had raged for centuries. No one knew how it began. All they knew was battle after battle, massacre after massacre. The village of Calo Nord would prove no different.  
  
Kaila Palpatine ran through the battlefield that was once called a village. Her young brother, Nero, clung desperately to her hand as they ran through the carnage. Blaster fire exploded all around them, the shocks of artillery shaking the earth underneath their feet. The siblings ran along the main road with the crush of the citizens trying to reach the shuttle bay, it was their only hope left of escaping the besieged township alive.  
Kaila took a terrified look behind her, the Melida soldiers were coming up towards them, firing their weapons. Random people began fall, sparks discharging from their backs. An artillery shell hit close, dozens of beings flew into the air, Nero and Kaila fell to the ground. They struggled to their feet. More Daan died. The gore of the dead rained to the ground. The siblings ran again. More explosions, more death. Then little Nero was all alone. The boy whipped around. Kaila had tripped over a mangled body. The young girl turned to the approaching foe. She twisted to her brother and screamed.  
"RUN, NERO!!RUN AWA-", suddenly the back of Kaila's head erupted in a shower of sparks. The girl crumpled to the ground. The toddler ran to his sister. She was face down. The boy shook her.  
"Kailey!! Wake up!! Wake up!!", but she wouldn't!! Why wouldn't she wake up?! Nero's face screwed up as he added his voice to the chorus of cries around him. He wanted his sister, he wanted his mommy and daddy! Palpatine unscrewed his eyes long enough to see the butt of a rifle coming to his face. Then his world turned black.  
  
Sorry it's so short, I'll try to have Part 2 up ASAP. How was it? It wasn't too dark or gory, was it? Did I capture the feeling of panic? Advance thanks to everyone 


End file.
